


Only Love

by alphawolf1278



Category: Real Person Fiction, Twilight RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphawolf1278/pseuds/alphawolf1278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a prank Kellan plays on Taylor but could there be more to the actual prank than he is letting on like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor was walking towards his trailer with a bouquet of roses in his hand thinking about what he was going to do the rest of the day. There wasn't any shooting scheduled and they were told to go out on the town and enjoy themselves.

While he was walking along he didn't notice Kellan Lutz walking up behind him grinning as he saw the flowers in the young mans hand.

He got right up beside Taylor and started breathing on his neck.

"You shouldn't be out walking by yourself with vampires roaming around." he said his lips brushing against the other man's neck.

The fake blood from his teeth streaking the man's neck.

"That's sick Kellan, quit it."

"I'm going to bite your neck. It looks so delicious." he grinned not stopping.

He gently bit down on the flesh leaving a red mark where the blood lingered on Taylor's neck.

"Dude seriously! Stop it."

Kellan stepped back and looked at the flowers once more. "Those for me?"

"Yeah right." Taylor said watching Kellan take the fake teeth out of his mouth.

The other man slipped the teeth into his pocket and looked up from the flowers to his face. "So who are they for then?"

"I got them from a fan." Taylor admitted.

"Oh. I never get anything from any of my fans other than the usual cards and such. Did the fan leave a name?"

"No, it was just signed with an L. It could be anyone." he laughed.

"If that's the case I could claim I sent them and you'd never know if it was true or not." Kellan said grinning.

"Yeah right, why would you send me flowers?"

"I don't know but I might."

"You wouldn't have a reason to do something like that though."

"Well it is your birthday, and I do consider you a friend." Kellan grinned. "Sounds like a perfect excuse to me."

They continued walking while Taylor looked at the flowers and couldn't help but wonder how his co-star knew which ones to get him.

"So how did you know what my favorite type of flowers were?"

"I've done my homework on you." Kellan said wrapping his arms around Taylor's waist from behind.

Taylor looked from the flowers to Kellan's hands locked around him. He could feel the boy's body pressed against his and thought about pushing him away but something told him not to.

Kellan placed a gentle kiss on Taylor's neck and spoke letting his lips brush against the man's neck. "I'm taking you to one of my favorite Chinese restaurants tonight too because I know Chinese is one of your favorite foods. That is if you don't mind going out with me."

"Kellan, are you....are you asking me out on a date?" Taylor said the words getting stuck in his throat.

"I am if you think you'll accept. If not then I'm asking you out as a friend."

Taylor dropped his free hand and let it reach back and rest on Kellan's hip. "If you want it to be a date then I don't have a problem with that. I didn't know you were interested."

"I've been interested for a while, but you were illegal." he laughed making a joke out of his buddies age.

"Just illegal for you to touch, not say that you liked me." Taylor said with a small impish grin.

"Yeah, well it don't matter. I can touch now can't I?" Kellan laughed locking his arms tighter.

"I suppose that's true, but only if I get to touch you too." Taylor laughed.

"Well you are right now aren't you?" Kellan said looking down at the hand that was still on his hip.

Taylor nodded his head as he rubbed his hand up and down the man's hip.

"Easy there tiger, these jogging pants are loose, rub to much and they're going to slide down and you're going to show everyone my ass." he laughed.

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Well it would be all over the Internet, and I don't know if I could handle that. Besides I don't show my ass to just anyone." Kellan chuckled.

"You should be ashamed Lutz, all your fans would love to see your ass."

"Are you showing your fans yours?"

"No." Taylor said blushing a little bit.

"Then I'm not showing mine. And you're adorable when you blush by the way." Kellan said kissing Taylor's cheek as he hugged him.

"Kellan, someone is going to see us." Taylor said looking around the empty lot.

"Well at least I'll get a good strike. They'll see me with a heartthrob."

"True, and likewise." Taylor grinned turning around in Kellan's arms.

He wrapped his arms around the other mans waist and let the free one hang around the band of the man's jogging pants which had started to sag a little from the rubbing he had did earlier. He pulled them up gently grinning as he held onto the flowers with the other hand.

"Aww, see you don't want anyone to see my ass either."

"Well not before me anyway." his blush deepening.

"Come on, we need to get you to your trailer so you can get ready to go out in a bit."

Taylor started to turn but Kellan stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I can't just walk there, I have a slight problem." Kellan said looking down.

Taylor looked down as well and saw the jogging pants tenting out at the front.

"Wow." Taylor said looking up at him. "Looks like you do have a problem. Jeans would hide it well you know."

"Yeah but I was out running, so I'm going to use you to hide it."

"What?"

"Hold on." Kellan said as he put his hands on Taylor's backside and lifted him up.

Taylor locked his legs and arms around the man making sure he held on to him and the flowers. Now that he knew who they were from they had more meaning to him.

"This is new, I've never had an admirer who could carry me."

"Yeah yeah, I don't see a sixteen year old girl carrying you around." Kellan said as he walked towards where Taylor's trailer was so they could get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were inside Taylor's trailer which wasn't easy to get the door open while carrying the young man Kellan sat his feet on the ground.

"Now that we're out of sight I don't have to worry about the problem anymore." he chuckled.

"No but I can still see you and pick on you over it." Taylor chuckled as he started looking for something to wear.

"Well I don't mind if you see it and I doubt you would pick on me over it. It's because of you anyway, and you know that."

"Well that's true but I can still pick." Taylor said with a quick wink before he started looking through his wardrobe again finding a shirt that he wanted to wear. He grabbed a pair of jeans as well that he thought made him look good.

"Guess I should go change." he said looking towards Kellan.

"Why go and change? Just change now." he grinned.

"Um, that wouldn't help your problem out any better."

"It's not going anywhere anyway." Kellan said putting his hand in his lap in an attempt to hide it.

Jacob peeled his shirt off and started undoing his jeans biting his bottom lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" Kellan asked noticing it.

"I'm not use to dressing while someone watches me." he chuckled.

"Just pretend I'm not here."

"Easier said than done." Jacob said dropping the jeans to the floor. He quickly stepped into the new pair and looked up to see a grin on Kellan's face.

"Wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I guess not."

"And I like the blue boxers by the way, blue is my favorite color."

Jacob walked over and sat down on Kellan's knees. "Yeah, I know you love the color blue. Because it's the color of your eyes."

"Well yeah that's one reason."

"Which you have incredible eyes by the way." Taylor said as Kellan's hands held onto his hips now to support him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I never would have thought I would get to say that to you face to face though." Taylor admitted.

"Well I'm glad you did. I appreciate it." Kellan said fighting the urge to kiss him right now.

"I guess we had better head to your trailer now so you can get ready. I don't think you want to take me out looking like that."

"Yeah, I do need to go get dressed."

"Do I get to go with you? I mean you did watch me dress so it's only fair I get to watch you. Fair play, right?"

Kellan laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah it's only fair."

With that Taylor got up from the man's legs and took his hand pulling him up off the couch he was sitting on. They headed over towards Kellan's trailer, Taylor never letting go of his hand.

It didn't bother the older man either as his fingers were laced with his young friends. He fished in his pockets for his keys and unlocked the door letting Taylor in first.

It was the first time he had saw Kellan's trailer so he looked around to see what he hand hanging on his walls. They were on set for a couple of months so he knew that he would make it seem like home as much as he could. To his surprise though there wasn't anything around.

"It doesn't look like you stay here." Taylor admitted.

"I don't. I have a suite at a hotel downtown. That's where everything I have with me is."

"That's not fair, they make me stay in my trailer most the time."

"Well you're an integral part of the film so you have to be at their beckoning call. I think I can manage to slip you out from time to time if you want though."

"I don't think they'd let me get a room off the set."

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about that. I'll just tell them that you're staying with me."

Kellan had shed his shirt off before kicking his shoes off so he could get his jogging pants off. He stood there in front of the other man with nothing on but his boxer briefs.

Taylor had wondered over to where he was and reach out letting his hand trail down the man's chest and stomach as he watched his hand.

"I didn't know you were this buff." he grinned.

"I hit the gym every chance I can." Kellan admitted watching the hand trail down his body. He shivered a bit as Taylor touched him making his heartbeat speed up.

"Well it definitely shows. I wish I looked like you."

"There is nothing wrong with you Taylor. You have a great body yourself."

"I buffed up for the part, I can't say that I hit the gym that much when I'm not filming."

"Well we might change that if you want to tag along with me." Kellan said stepping into the jeans that he was going to wear. He pulled on a green shirt and slipped his jacket on over top of it.

"You look good." Taylor said commenting on his appearance now.

"Dude, you're making it so hard."

"Making what hard?"

"I want to kiss you so bad right now but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Well we're not on the date yet and it's not good to have your first kiss before you see how you like the person you're going on a date with." he grinned.

Taylor grabbed Kellan's shirt and pulled him closer to him. "I count the date as starting when you asked me out since I've not been away from you a second since you asked."

"So is that an invitation?"

"Yes."

Kellan smiled and lean his head down slightly pressing his lips to Taylor’s. They spent a few moments in the kiss before pulling apart. Taylor reach up and scratched his chin smirking.

"What?" Kellan asked worried.

"I've never kissed anyone with facial hair before." he chuckled.

"Well it looks like you may have to get use to it." Kellan laughed with him as he went over and grabbed his black boots he wanted to wear.

"You ready?" he asked Taylor heading towards the door.

"Yup." Taylor said taking hold of Kellan's hand and leading him out the door.

After locking up Kellan led the way to his car that was parked beside his trailer. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Taylor to get in. Once he did he shut the door and then walked around to the drivers side and got in himself. After both were buckled in he started the car and started out of the parking lot.

Taylor had already started looking through the man's MP3 player which was connected to the car stereo system and picked out something he wanted to listen to.

"Don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, listen to whatever you want."

Taylor sighed after reaching under himself for a moment.

"What's up?" Kellan asked.

"I forgot my wallet again."

"So?"

"Well I just wanted to help out with dinner."

"Not necessary."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't." Kellan chuckled not going to back down.

"Well then I'm going to buy you dinner tomorrow."

"No you're not. Tonight was my idea so it's my treat. You don't have to feel like you have to pay me back or buy me dinner."

"You're to sweet." Taylor chuckled. "Why aren't you already taken?"

"I don't know." Kellan said taking Taylor's hand and raising it to his lips kissing the back of it.

He then let it rest in his hand as he placed them in his lap.

"So if the date goes well, I get to be the lucky one to call you mine?" Taylor said arching an eyebrow.

"Well that depends on what you think after the date, but I'm okay with that. But that means we'd be breaking a lot of hearts, because I'd have to claim you as mine."

"Fine by me." Taylor said before starting to sing along with the song that was on.

Kellan grinned and listened to him sing while he turned down the streets heading to the Chinese place he was going to take him to. Once he pulled into the parking lot he shut the car off and lean towards the back seat looking for something.

Taylor grinned, rared back teasingly, and slapped Kellan's ass as he looked for whatever it was.

"Hey." Kellan laughed as he sat back down with sunglasses and a baseball cap in his hand.

"I couldn't help myself." Taylor said dying from the laughter.

"You'll pay for that one Lautner." he grinned. "Wait right here and I will be back."

Kellan pulled the sunglasses on and the baseball cap and headed into the building. When he came back out he came out a side door and opened the door for Taylor.

"What did you do?"

"I know the people who run the place. I got us a spot away from everyone where we can eat in peace and talk."

"Sweet."

"Sweet? You really are a teenager." Kellan laughed.

"Well it must not be a bad thing, you picked me up." he said referring to the fact that Kellan was the one who asked him out.

"Yup, what can I say, I like younger guys."

"Well lets go old man, I'm hungry."

"I'm not an old man." Kellan complained knowing that Taylor was only playing with him.

He pulled Taylor closer to him and wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist as they walked back into the side door he had came out moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Kellan's arm was still hooked around the young man's waist as they walked into the restaurant and grabbed the table that was the only one in the room. It was closed off from the rest of the building so there would be some peace and quiet to enjoy their dinner. When Taylor looked to the table his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the floor.

There were candles sitting in the middle already lit and ready. Looked to be a card on one side with a gift bag next to it. A banner hung over the table that read 'Happy Birthday Taylor' with balloons hanging on both sides of it.

Taylor stopped and turned directly to Kellan. "When did you do all this?"

"I helped arrange it this morning, that's the reason I wasn't on set as early as you guys."

"Wow." Taylor mouthed looking around once more before his eyes connected back with Kellan.

"Do you like it? Or did I overdo it?"

"I love it man, no one has ever planned something like this before except for my parents of course. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Kellan smiled. "As long as you like it that's all I need to know."

Taylor didn't fight himself. He wrapped his arms around Kellan's waist and rose his mouth up pressing his lips to Kellan's kissing him.

"Wow. Remind me to do stuff like this all the time." Kellan said as his tongue swept across his bottom lip after the kiss. Both were into it so much that neither had heard the door open and someone enter.

"Wow." was all the waitress could say as she stood there looking between the two men.

Taylor tried to jump back but Kellan still had his arms around his body. He looked like he was going to freak out at being caught but Kellan just had a smile on his face. He started chuckling once he saw the expression on Taylor's face.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked the panic in his voice.

"I never thought you'd actually go through with it Kel, you've got balls. I have to give you that." the girl said as she sit the menus down on the table.

"Gentlemen table for two." she said motioning to the table where they were going to be sitting.

"What...what's going on?" Taylor stuttered.

"This is my friend Beth."

Beth put her hand on Taylor's shoulder after they had sat down in the booth. "Kell here told me this morning he was planning on doing something for your birthday and that he was going to ask you out on a date. I never figured he would have the guts to do it though."

Taylor grinned the nervousness not leaving his expression though.

"Don't worry hun, my lips are sealed you have nothing to worry about. And I'm your server so no one else is going to know. Now enjoy your birthday and let me know what you want to eat." she said laying a box on the table with a button on it. It was the quickest way to get her attention to let her know that they needed something.

With that she turned and walked out of the room giving them some privacy to decide what they wanted to eat.

"Wow, I didn't think I would have to spend my birthday in an ER." Taylor laughed wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Why the ER?"

"Cause after that I think I almost had a heart attack and I just turned 18."

Kellan was laughing now as he placed his hat on the booth next to him.

"It's not funny, that scared the piss out of me. You should have told me!"

"And ruin the surprise? I think not."

"You've lost some points now, you may not get that kiss after the date now."

"Come on Tay, I've already had two, surely you wouldn't deprive me of the finale?"

"That was mean and you know it."

"Yeah I guess it was but if you were in my shoes and I reacted that way you know you would die of laughing."

"Well you're probably right." he grinned.

They both looked through the menu and decided quickly what they were going to have which ended up being the same thing. Kellan pressed the button for the waitress and then reach across the table lacing the fingers on both hands with Taylor's.

"She's coming back." Taylor said looking to the door.

"Tay, she's cool. I promise. She won't breathe a word of it. All she'll do is hassle me for details." he chuckled.

"Are you sure? I don't want this getting leaked out and hurting either of us."

"I promise." Kellan said not breaking eye contact. "She won't say a word. I wouldn't put you in any kind of situation that would hurt you in any way."

Beth walked back in and grinned as she saw their fingers locked together. "You guys are actually so cute together." she grinned seeing a blush creep up on both of their faces.

She pushed Taylor to slide over in the booth which he did but didn't break his hand from Kellan's.

"It's nice to finally meet you Taylor, and I have to say I'm a fan. I'm team Jacob even though Kellan picks on me for it, but I do want to issue you a warning."

"A warning?" Taylor said looking to Beth.

"You might be a lot bigger and stronger than me but I will warn you right now. If you hurt my boy, in any way, there will be hell to pay."

Taylor looked to Kellan and grinned before turning his attention back to Beth.

"As nice as he's been to me today and as much as he has showed me his feelings, I don't think that is something you'd have to worry about. I think he likes me, and I know I like him." he grinned.

"Oh let me tell you, you have no idea how head over heels this guy is for you." she said getting up now. "So what will you boys have?"

Kellan placed the order for them and two sweet teas to go with it. She scribbled the notes down and made her way out of the room again to get everything ready.

"I take it you've told her about me?" Taylor asked getting up from his side of the table and going to the booth where Kellan sat. He slid in beside him and wrapped his arm behind him along his lower back.

"Well she knows I have a crush, and she picks on me about it. She's the one that said I needed to be grown up and see if you were interested in me."

"Remind me to thank her after while."

"I get the feeling that she already knows how you feel." Kellan said his lips pressed against the side of Taylor's neck as he softly kissed the warm flesh.

Taylor's hand rest on Kellan's thigh as he tilted his head back against the seat and closed his eyes letting Kellan do what he was.

Kellan shifted a little and started kissing at the base of the man's neck now his hand resting on his hip. Taylor's hand had shifted further up Kellan's thigh and would shift up a little more every so often even though neither of them was moving now. He stopped once he got so far though and didn't budge again. Kellan grinned against his neck and bit down softly. 

"You've already felt up my leg and slapped my ass, don't be getting shy on me now." Kellan said as his lips brushed Taylor's neck as he talked. "I won't stop you."

This was going to be a new experience to him, but if he could get through this then he wouldn't have to worry about doing anything with Kellan that would make him blush. At least he didn't think so. He leaned his head back again and bit his bottom lip as his hand moved up a bit.

He could feel the wrinkles in the man's jeans where he was sitting. But that wasn't his stopping point, that wasn't what the goal was. As he felt Kellan bite down gently on his neck again before the tongue caressed the spot, knowing there was going to be a mark there later, he let his hand slide a bit more.

His fingers were touching the tent that was formed in the older man's pants. He relaxed his hand and let his fingers rest as his palm was against it now. His mind ran through a million thoughts, most of them telling him how he shouldn't be doing this, but one part which was the biggest was telling him not to stop.

As if he could read his thoughts Kellan reach down with the hand that was on the table and placed it on top of Taylor's not letting him move his hand.

"Um, should I get some popcorn?" Beth said standing at the edge of their table.

"Damn... you have got to quit doing that." Taylor said as he held his hand over his chest now removing it from under Kellan's where it had been before.

"Sorry, just doing my job." he grinned as she sat the food down on the table in front of them. 

Kellan chuckled as he pulled his plate closer to him so that he could give Taylor some room since they were now on the same side of the table. Beth took the empty booth across from them and sat down propping her head on her hands.

"And you, you're always like the part you play. Going for the neck. Don't you know anything better?"

"He likes it." Kellan grinned back before shoving a bite of food in his mouth to keep from saying anything else.

"That's true, it is my weakness." Taylor blushed a bit.

"You know for a couple who just showed signs of being interested today you make me sick." she laughed.

"What can I say? He makes it natural somehow." Taylor said looking to Kellan with a grin on his face.

"That's a good thing though, otherwise this evening might have had a lot of awkward silence."

"And I'd much rather watch you two make out than sit there quietly all evening."

"Don't you have something to do?" Kellan said arching an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah yeah, you want to be alone. Gotcha. I'm gone." she said leaving the room making sure to close the door behind her.

"Sorry bout that." he smiled at Taylor.

"Eh, it's okay. Just I'm going to have to make sure to be more alert."

"Let's just enjoy dinner. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm here with you and it's Chinese food. Of course I'm going to enjoy it."

Both men sat in silence as they finished up eating, every now and then looking at each other but not saying anything. Kellan was the first to finish and pushed his plate aside as he watched his young co-star finish. He reach over and put his hand on Taylor's stomach and rubbed circles slowly and gently.

Kellan lean over slowly and pressed his lips back to the nape of Taylor's neck picking up where he left off before they were interrupted. His fingers dipped underneath the shirt the young man was wearing and felt the hotness of his stomach beneath it. He continued kissing along his neck until he licked the adams apple gently.

"You're making it incredibly hard to finish my meal." Taylor chuckled putting the fork down in the plate.

"Sorry." Kellan said as he started to move back just a bit but was stopped by a hand on the back of his neck.

"I didn't say stop, I just said you're making it hard."

"I can't help it, you're just irresistible." Kellan said continuing to taste his neck.

Right when Taylor's arm had slid around Kellan's waist he heard someone else in the room. He looked up and saw Beth refilling their drinks and grabbing the empty plates. She winked at him when she had his attention and grinned. "Don't mind me boys."

Her smirk never left her face as Kellan muttered, "I won't."

Taylor shifted just a bit and Kellan could tell that he was nervous just a bit. "Don't worry, she probably just wishes that she was the one doing this to you...or that she was the one I was doing it to." Kellan grinned against his neck before sitting back to stop. He didn't remove his hand though and it remained under Taylor's shirt.

Taylor grinned and looked up at Beth.

"Well he's kind of got a point I guess, if you all ever need a third person just give me a call." she winked.

"Um....okay." Taylor said biting his bottom lip.

"It'll be fun. You, me, Kellan, a bed..." she laughed leaving off the rest of what she was going to say.

"We've not gotten that far." Taylor said trying to keep the flushing red color from creeping up on his face.

"Yet." Kellan added with a grin.

Beth sat down now truly intrigued by the conversation and wanting to know more. "So who um catches?"

"Catches?" Taylor asked completely unsure of what she was asking.

"You going to make me say it?" she laughed.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who's the bottom?" she grinned from ear to ear.

"He already told you, we haven't made it there yet, we only expressed that we were both interested today." Kellan interjected.

"Yeah but still, inquiring minds want to know. Who do you think is going to be bottom?" she asked persistent.

Taylor and Kellan looked to each other and at the same time muttered, "him."

They never took their eyes off each other now as it was already said.

"Oh, um awkward?" she laughed.

"I'll go get your ticket." she said leaving the room.

Kellan and Taylor both continued to look at each other. "So what makes me the bottom instantly?" Taylor asked.

"Um, I don't know...I just figured..."

"You just figured?" Taylor said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry if it upset you, I didn't mean anything bad by it." Kellan apologized.

"I'm not mad, it's just. Don't make assumptions about me. I might be new to this, but I'm not completely out of the loop. And I don't want to be stereotyped as something. I've never tried that, and I don't know what I would like, would it be bad if I liked both?"

"Well, no. I don't think she is stereotyping you though, it probably has more to do with age. I am older than you, so she may think that I'm the top just for that reason."

"How did we even get started talking about sex?" Taylor chuckled. He didn't really mind it as much as he thought he would have but it was awkward, as she said, to be talking about it with another person present. "If we're going to make this work though you may have to be willing to change some. If you're a complete top as they say then I can't say it'll work, I may want to be the top sometimes."

It was Kellan's turn to bite his bottom lip now as he continued to look at Taylor.

"Say something." Taylor said still unsure since he hadn't gotten an answer.

Kellan slid closer to him and rested his forehead against Taylor's as he quit biting his lip. "If it takes me changing, and letting you top to keep you, then I'll gladly change. I'm not after you just for your looks you know."

"That's right, you're after my money."

"Please...no offense, but I probably have more money than you do." Kellan laughed.

"But you don't know that much about me."

"I know more than you think I do. And I feel like I know you pretty damn well, we've worked together for awhile, and we've hung out a few times. I think I know you pretty decent."

"Good point."

Beth came back in and lay the ticket on the counter.

"Taylor, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm truly sorry."

Taylor got up from the table and grabbed Beth in a hug. "No harm now foul, right?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, you're just curious. And I like that."

She hugged him back and took in his smell like she had when she first met Kellan. He had gotten up from the table now and put cash down on the ticket leaving a huge tip like usual.

"If you don't mind I'd like to have my boyfriend back. We're going to head out."

"Awww he's already taken up to you fast. You're his boyfriend now." she grinned looking into Taylor's eyes.

"Well that's good then, because I want to think of him as my boyfriend."

"That's good, you be good to him or I'll have to hurt you. And don't think I won't."

"I won't hurt him, I promise."

Kellan hugged Beth goodbye and promised to text her later this evening to let her know how the rest of the date went. He took Taylor's hand and walked out towards the car. He fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Taylor.

"What?"

"I want you to drive, I have something in mind I want to do." he grinned.

"Okay." Taylor said unsure of what he had in mind.

He unlocked the car and both of them got in. Taylor buckled up and started the car but he noticed that Kellan didn't buckle up.

"Where to?"

"Somewhere isolated preferably." Kellan said showing his mischievous grin.

"What have you got in mind?"

"You'll see."

Taylor started out of the parking lot and headed towards a place that he knew was isolated. Part of him wanted to know what Kellan was planning and the other was afraid of what it might be.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor pulled the car into where he thought would be a good spot and turn it off looking towards the man in the passengers seat.

"Well here we are, I don't think anyone else would be around this area."

Kellan looked around the wooded area and nodded his head. He then turned back to Taylor and grinned putting his hand on the man's stomach.

"Lean back in the seat."

Taylor did as he was told but continued to watch Kellan. The man slid over closer to him in his seat and pressed his lips to Taylor's neck kissing down it gently until it reach the band of the man's shirt. His hands slowly went down to the bottom of the shirt and started tugging it to get it off the man's body. Taylor didn't stop him and watched as the shirt was tossed into the backseat.

Now Kellan's lips got lower on his body and was kissing along his chest. Taylor closed his eyes and let his head rest against the seat not knowing if he should be allowing this to happen, but damn did it feel good. Kellan moved to the right nipple and let his tongue flick out against it just a moment before his lips kissed it and trailed across it moving to the other side to do the same there.

His hands rested on Taylor's legs as he continued to kiss along the chest slipping lower every now and then. It was then that Taylor felt a tug on the belt that he was wearing. He looked down to see Kellan fumbling with it to get it unfastened.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you the best birthday present I can so sit back and enjoy like I ask you to." he said only looking up at him briefly.

Taylor put his arms behind his head over the drivers seat and closed his eyes yet again. Kellan finally got the belt unfastened and started working on the man's jeans to get them undone. Once the button was popped and the zipper was lower he tugged at the jeans just a bit.

"Raise up a little or I can't give it to you." he said after not having any luck at getting them down.

Taylor did as he was told and rose his hips up just a bit letting Kellan pull the pants down till they were right at his thighs. He sat back down in the seat and watched the man run his hands over his legs before he felt one of them slide to his crotch and cover the bulge that was in the boxers he was wearing.

"Are...are you sure?" Taylor asked watching him knowing what he had in mind now. He was a little nervous to let him do it and knew that he should stop him but part wanted him to do it.

"Sit back and enjoy. I don't want to have to tell you again young man." Kellan said reaching up and pushing Taylor's head back towards the seat.

He played with the bulge for a little bit longer and then slid the boxers down over the man's shaft and got them to where they wouldn't be in the way of anything. He dipped his head farther down and let his tongue run along the shaft which throbbed at his touch.

"Kellan if you do this, you can't stop. You have to finish what you start." he grinned looking down at him.

"Happy Birthday little man." Kellan said with a wink before he looked back down and let his lips wrap around the head of Taylor's cock. He let the tongue lap around the head of it for a few moments before he started to slide his lips down taking more of the man in his mouth.

"Oh fuck." Taylor moaned out at the hot wetness that was enveloping him.

Kellan heard the moans and had bobbed his head a few times before raising it back off of the man. "Has anyone ever did this to you?" he grinned at hearing the whimpers that were coming from his body.

"Hell no. And why did you stop? Are you crazy?"

"Do you want me to continue?" he grinned mischievously.

"Fuck yeah, get back down on my dick." he laughed pushing Kellan's head back down into his lap.

Kellan opened his mouth back up and took Taylor's length back in and started bobbing his head picking right back up where he left off. He didn't know that Taylor was so vocal about this but it turned him on even more. His hands remained on the seat beside Taylor's legs as he balanced himself over the console that was in the middle of the car.

"That feels so good." Taylor panted out as his hand ran through Kellan's short hair.

Kellan continued what he was doing every now and then a hand would come up and linger around on Taylor's stomach as he worked the man over. Kellan's motions started getting faster as he heard the pants getting closer and closer together. He could feel Taylor's arms now stretched over his back as he apparently grabbed the steering wheel to keep them doing something. He let the man slip out of his mouth and looked up at him.

"I don't bite and I don't have a disease, you can touch me you know. You did earlier." he said before dipping his head and getting back to work.

Taylor dropped his hands to Kellan's back and let them rub up and down encouraging the man on with what he was doing.

"I never knew you liked to give blow jobs before." Taylor said chuckling a bit trying to keep himself from reaching his orgasm to quick.

Kellan backed off the man and laughed a bit making sure that he didn't gag himself or anything by laughing with him in his mouth. "Well it's not a secret that I want to many people to know about. And you can't say a word of it to anyone! Anyone." Kellan said emphasizing that point.

"I won't say a word, but you have to promise you're going to do it again." he said pushing Kellan's head back down.

"Anytime." Kellan mumbled letting his lips brush across the head of the man's dick feeling the saliva he had left there and the bit of precum that was oozing out of it. He opened his mouth and took him back into his throat.

"Now don't stop until I'm done, let's see how well you listen." Taylor said putting his hand on the back of Kellan's head to show that he meant what he said.

Kellan focused on what he was doing letting his hands run up the man's chest while letting him have his way with him.

A little bit later Taylor was now bucking up out of the seat and pushing Kellan's head down as he thrust up into his mouth.

"I'm going to cum." he panted feeling himself get to the finishing point.

He continued to thrust before his body started convulsing and he moaned out as his cum came flying out of his cock. Kellan kept his lips locked tightly around the man letting him enjoy himself. When he felt the man's body stop shaking he slowly withdrew the cock from his mouth and wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

"Happy Birthday Taylor." he grinned.

"Well my birthday isn't over yet so you have time to give me a few more if you want to." he grinned ruffling Kellan's short hair making it stick up just a bit.

"Awww, does lil ol Taylor like having his sexy co-star go down on him?" Kellan grinned.

"Fuck yeah and I'm going to make sure he does it so much that his jaws hurt." Taylor laughed.

"Well that might not happen."

"We'll see about that. So do ummm, do I get to do that to you?" he asked blushing as he said it.

Kellan couldn't believe he was blushing at that statement after everything he had already said to him.

"Only if you want to, it isn't my birthday though and it was a gift so it doesn't have to be repaid."

"I know, it's just that I want to try it."

"And who is the one wanting to go down on their co-star now?" he chuckled.

"Well I won't be as good as you, but I want to try."

"Well practice makes perfect and you can practice on me anytime you need to." Kellan said leaning up towards the man's face.  
"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh please? You don't have to ask." Taylor said leaning in and pressing his lips to Kellan's tasting a slight bit of himself on the other man's lips.

Their tongues mingled just a bit as Taylor let his hands roam up and down Kellan's shirt trying to get up under it so he could feel the flesh of his body but wasn't having any luck.

"So about what we talked about earlier..."Taylor said stopping the kiss just a moment.

"About what?"

"You know....who is on bottom?" he said biting his lip just a bit.

"What about it?"

"Who would be on the bottom?"

"I don't know to be honest. I mean we would have to talk about it. I would probably be happy either way but I want you to enjoy it as well. Although feeling that nice butt of yours under me would be pretty freaking sweet." he grinned as he thought about the deed.

"But on the other hand I think having yours beneath me while I go to town at it would be pretty sweet as well." he said mocking Kellan's tone on the word sweet.

"You've never let a guy do that to you before though have you?" he asked Taylor being serious.

"No, have you?"

"Well yeah, I have a few times but not often."

"Then it's settled." Taylor exclaimed happily.

"What's settled?" Kellan asked confused as to what he was referring to.

"You're going to be the one face down on the bed and I'm going to be nailing you." he grinned from ear to ear.

"Damn that sounds so romantic." Kellan said with sarcasm.

"Well fuck romantic, I'd be getting a piece of that ass that you won't show the world."

"You are so not as innocent as everyone thinks you are. But we would have to stock up on what we would need. Condoms and all that." Kellan said as if he was really thinking about the offer.  
"And if I was to go through with it you would have to promise me I'd get to try it with you and see if you like it."

"Well I would say yes, but I don't know if i would like it. I mean you are pretty big in that department." Taylor said reaching over and letting his fingers wrap around the jean covered bulge in Kellan's pants. "It'd probably hurt more than it would feel good." he frowned just a bit.

Kellan reach up and turned Taylor's head towards him. "Well I won't lie to you, it will probably hurt at first but then you'll start to enjoy it. And I will be as slow and patient as you need me to be."

"I still think it will hurt."

"Well you've taken pain before, it wouldn't bother you that much. I've seen you do your own stunts. And besides that I'll let you be on top. I mean that way you kind of sit down on it as fast or slow as you want and you control how much you take."

"I don't know."

"Please? I'll let you have me however you want me if you will at least try it. Any position you want to try, I'm game."

"Doggy-style or laying face down." Taylor grinned thinking of the two hottest positions he wanted to try.

"Whichever one you want to try."

"Both." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh so I only get to have you once but you get to have me twice?"

"Oh it will be much more than twice."

"Is that so?"

"Oh you know it's true, don't try to lie. Once you feel my dick inside you you'll be begging me to fuck you every night. Maybe several times a night."

"Whatever you say Casanova."

"So can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Can we stop by somewhere and pick up a box of condoms?"

"You're really serious aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm serious. After all like you said, it's my birthday. And what better way to top the night off than getting to fuck a hot ass." Taylor laughed before he started singing 'Birthday Sex'.

Kellan mocked horror at hearing the young man sing before nodding his head. "Yeah we'll stop and I'll go in and buy you some condoms."

"I'm old enough to by them myself. I'm not a teenager anymore." Taylor said playfully punching Kellan's shoulder.

"Then why is it called 18?" Kellan said with emphasis on the last part.  
"And I guess you can go in and buy them then."

"You're going in with me."

"And if someone thinks I'm going to be the one you're using them on, how do you think that will sit?"

"So? They would just be jealous. I'd even tell them if they say anything to me."

"Yeah like I'm going to stand there and let you tell them that you plan on using them on me."

"Sure. You can tell them your little stud is going to go home and pound your brains out."

"Jeez, you just can't be romantic can you? You're such a dirty talker. I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap young man."

"Well fine then, you can tell them that we're going to go home and I'm going to make sweet long love to you."

"And we'll be all over Entertainment Weekly the next day."

"Think it would draw us in any more fans?"

"I doubt that, now pull your pants up and lets go."

"What if I don't want to pull them up?" Taylor said playfully sticking his tongue out at the other man.

"Well it's your junk that you would be showing off to everyone."

"Not necessarily. I mean you could hide it for me."

"And how are you suggesting I hide it? Keep my hand in your lap the whole way home?"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of keeping it your mouth."

"I've corrupted you, what have I done?"

"Well it was because you give great head. So what do you say? I'll take the back roads into town and will warn you when someone is coming. Reach my shirt back up here."

Kellan hesitated just a moment and then reach back and grabbed the man's shirt from where it rest in the back seat handing it to him.

"Go ahead." Taylor said pointing down.

Kellan lean back over after making sure the coast was clear and felt the shirt being draped across his head and upper back. He let the man's cock slip back into his mouth noticing it was already half mast.

"Just don't get me off, I don't want to wreck and kill us. Just suck it a little, kiss it, lick it, or whatever you have to do. Just I need you to be touching me."

"Yeah yeah, you just don't want me talking." Kellan said raising up a bit and starting to stroke the man to keep him hard.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Kellan. Go ahead and sit back up."

"Well I already am down here, and it is a nice view." he said kissing up and down the length just a bit.

"I'm serious. You don't have to."

"I want to. I don't mind."

"Good, then prove it."

Kellan opened his mouth and took the man back into his throat as he heard the car start up and felt it moving. He wasn't necessarily sucking him so to speak, just enjoying the taste of his hopefully new lover.


End file.
